


Replacing you

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Гэвин хочет Коннора. Хочет каждую его часть, каждый жест, каждый взгляд.Но ничего не может получить. Не от андроида, в которого он вкрашнулся.Но по частям, заменяя его другими, всё таки как-то удаётся выжить...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LukeLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeLemon/gifts).



> LukeLemon!) Твоя сладенькая, вычитанная патроновская работа))) Я глажу тебя изо всех сил, и надеюсь, что ты это чувствуешь))

Рассказывать всем, что ему нахер не всрались андроиды у Гэвина талант. Он просто мастерски умеет изобразить то что нужно и тогда, когда нужно. У него самый настоящий актёрский талант, о котором Гэвин давно и прочно в курсе, так что пользуется этим беззастенчиво для того, чтобы составить мнение окружающих о себе в правильном ключе.

— Господи, пластиковый детектив, — фыркает он, нарочно хватаясь за сердце, когда пересекается с достоянием их участка на кухне, — долбанное ведро, можешь хотя бы делать вид, что ты человек?!

— Простите, детектив, — мягко отзывается тот, равнодушно пожимая плечами и отходя к кофемашине.

С этого места у Гэвина открывается просто потрясающий вид на его шею, усыпанную мелкими, но чётко выделяющимися на фоне светлой кожи, родинками.

Они достаточно привлекательные для того, чтобы он рассматривал их два десятка секунд, пока машина выдавливает из себя горячую струю кофе, прямо в подставленную кружку. У Коннора нет болевых ощущений, и он может держать кружку так, заставляя Гэвина внутри содрогнуться от одной мысли как должно быть это горячо.

— Хотя бы попытайтесь ассимилировать, жестяноиды, — фыркает он, качая головой, на что Коннор поворачивается, одаривая его странным взглядом в котором сдержанное удивление мешается ещё с чем-то.

Не засматриваться на родинки, усыпающие щёку, удаётся просто отвратительно. Пальцы чуть подрагивают, когда он думает о том, что можно было бы прикоснуться к скину подушечками, скользнуть по нему осторожно кончиками пальцев, соединяя запутавшиеся родинки в невероятные узоры.

Вместо этого, Гэвин только кивает на кружку и фыркает, поёжившись:

— Долбанный терминатор. Пойду, разогрею котел с металлом, на всякий случай.

— Зовите, как только всё будет готово, — с мягкой улыбкой отзывается Коннор, и его хочется ударить ещё сильнее, просто из-за того, что у долбанной жестянки нет права так шутить.

Конечно, то, что этот механический человек напарник Андерсона, должно было наложить на девианте свой отпечаток, но чтобы так? Серьёзно? Это же приколы для пятилеток! Хотя он и сам, блять, нихуя не лучше — мозги попросту начинают течь и плавиться при одном только взгляде на тёмные пятнышки, рассыпавшиеся по бледной коже.

С того самого первого раза, когда они схлестнулись на кухне, и он просто не мог не попытаться привлечь к себе настоящее внимание того, кто хлопает своими дурацкими пустыми глазищами, вообще не проявляя к нему даже толики живого интереса.

Сейчас, конечно, всё иначе.

И любопытство есть, и неприязнь, и только блядские, ёбанные родинки, разбрызганные по телу всё так же сводят с ума человека, не способного сопротивляться своим желаниям. Особенно, когда на него смотрит андроид, даже не думая отвести взгляд.

— Сам прыгнешь? — подначивает Гэвин, чувствуя, что он попросту не в силах остановиться. Не тогда, когда он владеет толикой драгоценного внимания Коннора, который позволяет себе мягкую улыбку и кивает.

— Обнявшись с вами, детектив — куда угодно, — отзывается тот почти ласково, и у Гэвина внутри всё сжимается от дикой, но сладкой боли.

Если бы он сказал эти слова с другим тоном, то, чёрт, Гэвин бы мгновенно сделал шаг к нему и крепко поцеловал. Вместо этого, он вскидывает руку, показывая Коннору фак, и уходит с кухни, пытаясь совладать со шкаляшим в крови возбуждением.

Долбанные родинки, рассыпавшиеся по коже, так и стоят у него перед глазами.


	2. Chapter 2

Кто и чем занимается в свободное от работы время — исключительно их дело. Благо, у Гэвина проблем с тем, чтобы себя занять, нет. Всегда в наличии клубы, которые ему не нравятся, но выбор там больше, есть бары, где уже хорошо, но шансы найти там то, что нужно почти нулевые, а есть приложения, которые, блять, практически идеальные кроме того, что каждый раз Гэвин рискует собственной задницей.

— Не то, не то, не то, пошёл нахуй, — бормочет оон, агрессивно свапая влево предлагаемых кандидатов на то, чтобы скрасить этот вечер.

Он не может смотреть на всех этих ебанатов после того, как глаза любовались Коннором. Долбанный андроид так и стоит у него перед глазами, и, блять, ему срочно нужен хоть кто-то, чтобы выпустить пар. Кто-то достаточно клёвый, с белой кожей и такими же чёртовыми родинками на ней.

За себя Гэвин не волнуется — он охуительный красавчик, и чётко осознаёт, что и мальчики и девочки на него западают одинаково — нужно только уметь предложить. И он, совершенно точно, может себе позволить покопаться в громадном выборе людей прежде, чем найти того, кто не вызывает отвращения.

Мальчишку, выставившего на фото только свою шею и ключицы, усыпанные такими же отчётливыми родинками, как и у Коннора, зовут Дэниэл, и он не ломается, когда Гэвин предлагает ему встретиться, соглашается сразу.

У Дэниэла голубые глаза, светлые волосы, и просто умопомрачительные родинки, которые Гэвин целует, вылизывает, гладит пальцами, отыскивая на теле их все ближайшие сутки, потому что их разговор сместился к нему в квартиру, а оттуда- в постель.

Ему нравится это, нравится прикасаться к пятнышкам несовершенства, и думать. Правда, нихрена не о Дэниэле. Тот выгнал бы его из собственной квартиры, если бы узнал, что Гэвин, трахая его нежно, но уверенно, со спины и вжимая за светлые волосы в подушку, думает вообще не о нём.

Взгляд гуляет по усыпанной родинками спине, а фантазия достраивает чёрные волосы, взгляд карих глаз, и коннорово «Гэвс», которого он никогда не слышал. Такое, чтобы с придыханием, полное страсти и желания, и с тоскливой нежностью в глазах.

— Гэвин, — нежно лепечет раскинувшийся под ним мальчишка, и его голос задевает какие-то правильные струны.

Он целует плечи, спину, прижимается губами к основанию шеи, не оставляя собственнических меток, просто лаская на грани, и дрочит Дэниэлю так, как хотел бы дрочить Коннору — неторопливо, чувственно, в такт каждому движению, уткнувшись носом в его плечо.

— Тише, тише, детка, — отзывчиво выдыхает он, скользя носом между лопаток и вбирая чужой запах так, как хотел бы ловить аромат Коннора. Хотя, внутри есть твёрдая уверенность — андроиды не пахнут. Они не потеют, им ни к чему иметь собственный, уникальный запах, как людям.

— Дай мне… — хнычет мальчишка, и эти слова, произнесённые в воображении Гэвина голосом андроида-напарника просто убивают его. Они выстреливают в его самообладание, снимая его со списков «живых» точным хэдшотом, и толчки становятся жёстче, сильнее, агрессивнее.

— Да, детка, — шепчет Гэвин на ушко, прикусывая нежный хрящ и не прекращая втрахивать мальчишку в матрац, — сейчас…

Они оба кончают слишком быстро, и фантазия Гэвина уносит его к хренам, потому что ему бы по-настоящему, блять, хотелось бы прижаться губами к светлой коже после. Пересчитать заново все родинки на псевдокоже, соединить их пальцами снова, сначала, рисуя на коже с нуля.

— Мы ещё увидимся? — спрашивает Дэниэл, поправляя свою одежду несколько часов спустя.

— Вряд ли, — честно отзывается Гэвин, прикуривая. Ему решительно не до новых знакомств. И, как бы хорош ни был этот сладкий, податливый мальчик — он не Коннор.

Тот только кивает, словно понимает всё, и не спрашивает ни о чём, обнимает его крепко, на прощание коротко касаясь горьких от табачного дыма губ и шепчет:

— Удачи тебе с твоим Коном…

— Он не… — начинает Гэвин и замирает. У него масса вопросов, но за мальчишкой уже захлопывается дверь.

И, только спустя несколько минут раздумий, Гэвин приходит к одному единственно верному выводу — он мог сказать это лишь тогда, когда не владел собой. Во сне, или кончая.

«Нужно лучше себя контролировать», — безапелляционно решает он, и кивает собственным мыслям.

Эту мысль он собирается проповедовать сам себе пока его сладкое наваждение андроидом не покинет застенье собственной черепной коробки.


	3. Chapter 3

До какого-то момента, Гэвин уверен — найти парня или девушку со светлой кожей, усыпанной родинками как шрапнелью, на поебаться раз пару-тройку раз, будет более чем достаточно для того, чтобы он перестал думать о том, что он, нахрен, сходит с ума.

Медленно, но весьма верно съезжает с катушек, не в силах удержать своё буйное воображение в рамках приличия каждый раз, когда перед ним мельтешит Коннор. К счастью, случается такое не слишком часто, а секс с незнакомцами попросту не может приесться. И, в очередной раз поймав себя на том, что он внимательно осматривает участок на наличие в нём андроида, Гэвин снова тоскливо думает:

«Да бля», — потому что тот, похоже, вновь на выезде вместе с Андерсоном.

Но нет, Коннор появляется уже через каких-то полчаса, взъерошенный, совсем как человек, быстро осматриваясь вокруг, явно стараясь отыскать что-то на верхних полках шкафов, забитых рабочими планшетами, бумагами и вообще разнообразной отчётностью.

Рассматривает Коннор что-то на самом верху, где сгружено старьё, которое слишком рано отправлять в архив, но которое уже нахрен никому не нужно. Делает это андроид вполне нерационально — привставая на цыпочки и вытягивая шею, для того, чтобы дотянуться до самого верха, вместо того, чтобы подтащить рабочее кресло и достать всё что нужно с него.

«А шея-то у тебя лебединая», — стреляет в голову Гэвину непредсказуемой ассоциацией.

Он видел и раньше, как андроид пытается до чего-то достать, но как-то прежде ему даже в голову не приходило обращать внимания на то, что шея у Коннора — длинная. Тот вытягивает её ещё сильнее, и в этот самый момент Гэвин жалеет только об одном — в нём недостаточно роста для того, чтобы подойти поближе, снять ту папку, которую ищет Коннор и сунуть ему в руки с довольным видом.

Правда, ничто не мешает подтянуть своё кресло, и, опасно балансируя на нём, дотянуться до самого верха и протянуть Коннору несколько стопок, в одной из которых наверняка есть то что нужно чертовому ведру.

Это редкий случай, когда он смотрит на андроида сверху вниз, но даже так шея напарника Андерсона выглядит настолько притягательной, что к её основанию хочется прижаться губами и оставить собственническую метку. Даже от мысли об этом внутри всё не просто теплеет, а тяжелеет, и дышать становится почти невыносимо, но с этим ощущением удаётся справиться.

Вместо любых интимных жестов Гэвин только усмехается, вскидывая подбородок:

— А я смотрю, тебе правильную последовательность действий девиация перебивает.

— Спасибо, детектив, — отзывается спокойно Коннор, вместо того, чтобы ответить что-нибудь колкое или язвительное человеку на его выпад.

Это даже скучно, потому что Гэвин полагал, что они немного попрепираются, пока он будет беззастенчиво таращиться на длинную шею и россыпь родинок на коже, стараясь сдерживать снедающее его желание. И, если бы знать сразу, что Коннор уткнётся в планшеты носом, наверняка сканируя те взглядом, то едва ли бы Гэвин пополз наверх.

Чёртов андроид словно запрограммирован на то, чтобы обломать ему весь кайф, но Гэвин не жалуется. Не тогда, когда Коннор достаёт один из рабочих планшетов и поднимает на него глаза, снова вытягивая свою блядскую шею, и чуть кивает в благодарность.

И ладно бы Гэвин не видел того, как мышцы приходят в движение от каждого жеста под кожей, не скрытой воротником форменной рубашки, или у него не перехватывало бы от этого дыхание. Увы, в собственной голове становится немного тесно, думать слишком трудно, а потерять концентрацию на вертлявой конструкции слишком легко.

На самом деле было бы странно говорить хоть слово против подобных мыслей, учитывая то, что в участке они не пересекались почти две недели, и даже вероятность того, что он навернётся с кресла, не заставляет Гэвина пожалеть о собственном жесте.

Даже такой короткий разговор он считает удачей, так что когда Коннор предлагает ему руку, чтобы помочь слезть с неустойчивого кресла, Гэвин хватается за неё и спрыгивает, одаряя того насмешливым взглядом напоследок.

— Не опоздай, болторезка, — фыркает он, и Коннор кивает в ответ.

Под его кожей снова мышцы приходят в движение, проглядывая натяжением так же, как у людей. Вот только у людей Гэвин не засматривается на это, а тут — да. Тут он даже взгляда отвести не может, даже когда чувствует, что таращится слишком долго.

В штанах становится тесно окончательно.

Похоже, ему снова нужно выпустить пар.


	4. Chapter 4

Эллен он выбирает потому, что у неё длинная шея, с такими же прослеживающимися под кожей мышцами, как и у Коннора. Она красиво наклоняет голову из стороны в сторону, когда строит ему глазки в баре, а он никак не может отвести взгляда от её шеи и всё смотрит, смотрит, смотрит на неё, представляя, что с таким же выражением лица на него взирает Коннор.

Что это не светловолосая Эллен вскидывает бровь и улыбается игриво, наклоняя голову на бок, пока под кожей перекатываются мышцы, а Коннор. И, стоит признать, что у Коннора в его воображении получается куда лучше, чем у милашки-Эллен, потому что ему больше идёт невинное выражение лица с застывшими чёртиками в глазах.

Правда, сейчас это не имеет значения.

— К тебе или ко мне? — довольно прямолинейно спрашивает она, когда Гэвин набирается уже до той самой, нужной кондиции, чтобы вместо ответа прижаться губами к основанию шеи и перехватить сладостный выдох.

У Коннора наверняка нет там чувствительного места, но это вообще не может остановить его от сладкой фантазии о преисполненном желания чувственном выдохе андроида в ответ на такую простую ласку.

— К тебе, — фыркает он — из этого бара до собственной квартиры ехать с полчаса, а то и поболее, хотя пробок сейчас нет совсем. Эллен же живёт в какой-то четверти часа отсюда, так что они могут дойти и пешком.

Могли бы, если бы она не откинула струящиеся по плечам светлые волосы назад, открывая ему потрясающий вид, и Гэвин не понял бы — его уже срывает.

Нельзя так долго хотеть чего-то недостижимого. Он вот хочет Коннора. Долго, давно и упорно хочет его. И ладно бы в постель — тут можно было бы выкрутиться крупной суммой денег, индивидуальным заказом у Камски, можно было бы решить проблему просто выкупив самую новую модель у Киберлайфа и настроить её подобающим образом, но нет.

Всё это — не для Гэвина Рида, потому что он в жизни бы не позарился на копию. Не тела, конечно — души. Такой, какая она есть у андроидов.

Даже Коннор до своей девиации не для него, потому что после Гэвин совсем не хочет остаться у разбитого корыта, рыдая, блять, в подушку как малолетняя девочка из-за того, что обретя полную свободу её, например, мобильный решил сделать ноги, хотя она любила его всем своим трепетным сердцем.

Нет, к сожалению, одного физического контакта ему пиздец как недостаточно. Он хочет большее. То самое, что получить нихрена не выйдет.

Зато вот простой жест, который просто раскалённым гвоздём забивается в лоб стойкой ассоциацией с Коннором очень даже можно.

— Так плохо? — сочувственно спрашивает она, и Гэвин вздрагивает.

По законам жанра Эллен должна оскорбиться тому, что он её хочет вот так и сейчас, послать его нахер и уйти гордо вскинув подбородок. Но прекрасная Эллен его возраста, и, кажется, отлично понимает, что происходит у Гэвина в голове, хотя он не говорит ни одного чёртового слова.

Тем более — о Конноре.

— Да, — хрипло отвечает он, скользя кончиками пальцев по её шее, и чувствуя, как девушка вздрагивает от этих прикосновений, словно этот длинный жест напрямую влияет на её возбуждение.

Она, чёрт побери, даже ножки красиво сводит, и Гэвин бы ей-богу прижался к её коленям губами, если бы все мысли сейчас не были об одной ущербной модели, на которую, возможно, скоро заменят весь их участок.

Вот только Коннор отказывается покидать его мысли, и приходится скользнуть неторопливо губами по обозначившимся под кожей мышцам, и потянуть Эллен за собой, в небольшой туалет, где они вступают в игру в четыре руки.

Стянуть её юбку, приспустить колготки, расстегнуть его брюки и стреножить ими колени — всё это занимает не больше двух десятков секунд.

Он разворачивает девушку к себе спиной, с восторгом обнаруживая на её шее крошечное пятнышко родинки, и прижимается к нему губами, вслепую разрывая упаковку презерватива и раскатывая латекс по члену.

Тихие, чувственные стоны, хриплое дыхание перемешивается, и всё на свете перестаёт иметь значение, когда Гэвин берёт её, продолжая выцеловывать длинную шею.

Это мерзко и отвратительно, но он не с ней в своих мыслях. Правда, Гэвин оправдывает себя тем, что она знает об этом, или же просто догадывается и, наверняка, тоже уплывает в них к кому-то совсем другому, не оставаясь в этот момент с ним один на один.

Коннор. Коннор. Коннор.

Коннор, который вскидывает голову, который сглатывает, и у него прорисовывается кадык, который наклоняет голову, позволяя мышцам на шее натянуться так красиво, что внутри пожарище, что так просто не унять. Ни на секунду его обсессия не оставляет его, и Гэвин почти что смирился.

Как и с горячими, сладкими стонами, которые наполняют кабинку туалета, пока он жарко, неистово двигается внутри девушки, прижимая её к себе ближе и скользя ладонью, по груди, сжимая её в пальцах до сладострастных криков.

Коннор. Коннор. Коннор.

Есть ли на его пластике соски? Реагирует ли он на прикосновения к ним? Выгибает ли шею, чтобы посмотреть в глаза любовника и подставиться для поцелуя, как это делает Эллен, пока он берёт её сзади?

Вопросы, которые Гэвин не задает вообще никому, даже — себе. Не потому, что не хочет знать на них ответ, а потому, что не может.

— Да, да, вот так, — выстанывает девушка, и он вжимается носом в её шею, толкаясь яростнее, жёстче, и совсем теряясь от собственных фантазий.

Всё кончается практически унизительно-быстро, но Гэвину наплевать. Пара нежных поцелуев в основание шеи, медленное скольжение по ней губами, которое он запомнит надолго так же, как и неприметную родинку у затылка — всего этого достаточно, чтобы он сделал три финальных рывка и кончил, позволяя телу беззащитно содрогаться от оргазма.

— Ты был хорош, — улыбается ему Эллен несколько минут спустя, поправляя макияж у зеркала. — И мы больше не увидимся.

— Почему? — спрашивает Гэвин. Не оттого, что ему действительно интересен ответ, просто так положено по социальному протоколу.

— Забываться в посторонних — плохая идея, — улыбается она, промакивая помаду между губами и почти прижимается к его щеке, но вместо этого шепчет, — кем бы она ни была — тебе стоит попробовать. Считай это моим напутствием.

Дверь туалета закрывается за ней через пару секунд, еще через десяток смолкает стук каблучков, а Гэвин стоит, заглядывая в большое чистое зеркало, и думает лишь о том, что, похоже, его жизнь катится под откос.

И он нихрена не может с этим поделать.


	5. Chapter 5

Насколько было бы проще, если бы их игрушечный детектив не был бы узко направленной линейкой, время от времени думает Гэвин. Правда, слишком высока вероятность, что случись всё именно так, то он бы его не захотел вовсе. Не потому, что Гэвину нужен эксклюзив, нет.

Просто если бы их таких было много, то совершенно однозначно, он бы стал менее человечным в его глазах. Очередная новинка от Киберлайфа намозолила бы ему глаза абсолютно везде, где только можно, даже при самой дикой стоимости на неё. Впрочем, как показала практика — чем выше цена на товар тем резвее на него спрос.

Особенно, если этот мерч от Киберлайфа.

Но Коннор такой один, так что, не смотря на все достоинства этого факта, у него всё-таки есть единственный, но крайне существенный недостаток.

Его никак нельзя получить себе.

Не так, как получают андроидов в веке Гэвина. А завоёвывать по-рыцарки он попросту не умеет. Да и как вообще можно завоёвывать того, кто сильнее тебя, умнее тебя, да и, вдобавок, успешнее?

Всё, что может Гэвин — не мешать. Правда, именно это-то и даётся ему хуже всего, потому что вместо того, чтобы «не мешать», он пытается привлечь к себе внимание андроида. Возможно, временами, чересчур активно.

— Не хочешь принести мне кофе, а, масложуй? — радостно предлагает Гэвин, откинувшись на стуле и вскидывая брови несколько раз подряд.

Карие оптические приводы соскальзывают мимо него, но, через мгновение их взгляды встречаются.

Гэвин смотрит на андроида не просто снизу вверх, и, из-за странной позы ещё и оценивает с нового ракурса. Коннор хорош, как ни посмотри. Особенно глаза, в которых можно утонуть и увидеть звёзды как со дна колодца.

— А разве вам он нужен? — уточняет Коннор, и вот это уже совсем странно. Гэвин смаргивает растерянно прежде чем собраться и хмыкнуть.

— Конечно! Кофе — это жизнь, мой пластиковый друг. Без кофе нет ничего, можешь мне поверить.

— Я, пожалуй, воздержусь, — отзывается спокойно тот, и кивает на собственную руку. — Для некоторых жизнь — это тириум.

— Но вот уж точно я бы не хотел почувствовать его в кофе, — наигранно-доверительно сообщает ему Гэвин.

Внутри вспыхивает искрами неподдельный интерес, пока всё внимание приковано к нему и он совсем не хочет его потерять. — Ну так что, сваришь?

— Если вы попросите вежливо, детектив, — соглашается весьма отстранённо Коннор.

В голове у Гэвина по-прежнему плещется уверенность двух совершенно незнакомых людей, с которыми он переспал, в том, что ему стоит, как минимум попытаться.

И он пытается, чёрт побери.

— Сварите мне кофе, детектив 800, и я вам отсосу, — весело фыркает Гэвин, а уже в следующий миг добавляет задумчиво, — если там вообще есть что. Скажи, консерва, а у тебя член есть?

— Да, детектив, — спокойно отзывается Коннор, одаривая его такой улыбкой, от которой всё скручивается в животе. — Я точно смогу принять подобный вид оплаты.

На несколько мгновений Гэвин замирает, а после разражается оглушительным смехом, не в силах поверить в том, что только что Коннор во всеуслышание сравнил себя с терминалом.

— У тебя, может и размен есть? — хрюкая от смеха выдавливает Гэвин, и Коннор наклоняется к нему ближе, поддерживая шутку:

— Сколько угодно, но в тириумном эквиваленте.

Его глаза блестят хитринками, и Гэвин просто не может остановиться. Он решительно не в силах перестать ржать, и, видимо именно поэтому свой кофе он так и не получает.

Ну, или потому, что спустя меньше чем четверть часа его отправляют на выезд. Когда к полуночи он добирается домой, то чёрное небо, усыпанное звёздами, завораживает его.

Слово оттуда, из небесной выси, на него смотрят глаза Коннора с переливающимися внутри хитринками.

Гэвин, как дебил, торчит на улице до самого рассвета.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

Марк потрясающий по всем статьям.

У него те же хитринки в карих глазах, родинки по светлой коже и охренительное чувство юмора. Марк не стесняется отвечать на колкости Гэвина собственными, чем приводит того просто в лютый, бешеный восторг. Они идут на сближение каких-то пару часов в баре, обмениваясь колкостями и короткими поцелуями прямо так, под взглядами всех окружающих.

Гэвину насрать кто и что о нём подумает, и, по все видимости Марк тоже не страдает скромностью, потому что в его глазах шаловливое приглашение продолжить вечер поинтереснее, и, чёрт побери, Гэвин не собирается отказывать.

Слишком привыкнув, что «клеит» именно он, диктуя собственные правила, а не его, и несколько неловко чувствовать себя ведомым. И, вместе с тем, скинуть груз давящей ответственности оказывается весьма приятно. Поэтому он не сопротивляется, когда уверенная ладонь Марка надавливает ему на затылок, когда они добираются до чужой квартиры и застревают на пороге, так, толком, и не раздевшись.

В карих глазах рассыпаются звёзды, и в полумраке коридора вместо Марка в голову врывается Коннор. Андроид, со своими уебанскими родинками, мягкой улыбкой и ладонью, которая властно надавливает на затылок, заставляя опуститься на колени и быстро расстегивать чужие брюки.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Гэвин не может перестать думать о Конноре. О том, чем мог бы быть Коннор. Быть тем, кто прерывисто выдохнет, зашипит, откинет голову назад, упираясь макушкой в стену, когда его язык пройдётся по головке. Солоноватая смазка щекочет язык, дразнит его вкусовые рецепторы, и Гэвин надевается ртом на плоть, ловя смазанный, приглушённый стон. Голос ниже, чем у Коннора, и это заставляет поморщится, стряхнуть с себя фантазию.

Раньше Гэвин хвалился тем, что когда он спит с кем-то, то делает это только и исключительно с тем, кто в его постели, не позволяя мыслям утечь к кому-то ещё. Не то, чтобы это огромное достоинство, но он и правда не понимал как на месте реального человека можно воображать кого-то другого.

Так было до того, как он понял, что пиздецки втрескался в Коннора.

«А у тебя вообще есть что?»

«Есть, детектив», — раздаётся в памяти отзвук их разговора.

«Я хочу отсосать Коннору», — простая мысль, доходящая в чистом виде до его сознания заставляет Гэвина зажмуриться и двигать кулаком по члену быстрее, сжимая губы и надавливая языком на щёлочку уретры, дразня уздечку, и просто сходя с ума ото всего.

Рот — вот одна из его самых чувствительных эрогенных зон. Гэвин может кончить от того, что сильные пальцы, запутавшиеся в волосах, начинают тянуть на себя беспощадно сбивая с ритма, и вынуждая расслаблять горло, в которое толкается упругая плоть. Поэтому он и не отсасывает практически никому из своих любовников — уж больно для него это интимная штука.

Но Марк слишком похож на Коннора, а тому он хочет отсосать так, что губы ноют вместе с гортанью от едва сдерживаемого желания.

— Вот так, детка, — бормочет Марк, совершенно руша его фантазию, и Гэвин выпускает зубы, даже не подозревая, что одного этого достаточно для того, чтобы ему на лицо выплеснулось тёплое, вязкое семя, едва он отстраняется.

— Блять, ну ты чего творишь, — фыркает Гэвин, отплёвываясь, но Марк смотрит на него так, что становится ясно — у любовника в голове сейчас скорее никого нет и свет потушен, чем хоть кто-то есть.

«Если бы это был Коннор, я бы потаял», — думает Гэвин, стирая потёки с бровей, губ и носа.

Точно, если бы это был Коннор, то он бы поднялся и утянул того в мучительно-долгий поцелуй. Нашёл бы его ладонь, положил поверх своего стояка, буквально требуя себя приласкать, и оттеснил бы андроида в спальню, чтобы продолжить всё.

Вот только Марк — не Коннор. Он кажется идеальной копией, но всё-таки подделкой. Той самой, что скрипит на зубах так же, как дрянной кофе, который в некоторых заведениях пытаются подсунуть под видом годного эспрессо.

— Гэвс, — бормочет Марк, проскальзывая пальцами по его волосам, и он замирает, понимая, что всё-таки уйти сейчас — не фонтан. В этом голосе совсем нет сытого удовольствия, которое подошло бы тому, кто кончил несколько минут назад. Зато, в нём есть потребность в тепле, мягкости и податливости, а Гэвин, конечно мудак, но, блять не настолько. — Прости…

— Я слишком хорош, а, парень? — фыркает он, вскидывая брови и поднимаясь с колен.

— Просто охуителен, — соглашается Марк, и обнимает его, на секунду замирая всего лишь прижавшись носом к его шее и делая долгий, глубокий вдох.

Гэвин прижимает Марка к себе в ответ и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как собственное возбуждение, которое не собирается его отпускать, сдавливает изнутри.

— Сейчас, — бормочет Марк, соскальзывая ладонью его за пояс джинс и обхватывая рукой его член. Становится хорошо, но чёрт побери, почему же он даже этим толком не может насладиться, не думая о том, что сейчас на этом месте мог бы быть Коннор?

Наверное, потому что не мог бы.

«К чёрту его», — велит себе Гэвин, и целует Марка медленно и чувственно. Так, как целовал бы кого-то ещё.

Нужно уметь наслаждаться тем, что имеешь, и Гэвин мастер в этом. Проблема только в том, что он хочет не то, что есть у него. Он хочет нечто другое.

Не замену.

Оригинал.

Долбанного, мать его, Коннора, который прислан Киберлайф, чтобы похерить его личную жизнь.

Губы у Марка — мягкие, нежные, и это нихера не помогает отпустить себя, как и самоуговоры. Потому что Гэвин не может давиться подделкой.

Пускай даже он и остаётся в чужих руках до самого утра, позволяя себе расслабиться хоть немного, и не пытаясь больше бороться с образом терпеливого андроида, который насильно проник в его голову и поимел, кажется, прямо в чёртов мозг.

Вот так запросто, всего лишь одним взглядом своих карих глаз, в которых вселенная рассыпала звёзды и планеты, отражения иных миров и всё существо девианта.

И, почти прикоснувшись к этому всему, замирая на уровне близости человека, который стабильно пытается вывести невозмутимого андроида из себя, невозможно остаться с незнакомцем из бара и дать ему заполнить отчётливую пустоту под чужую, весьма конкретную форму.

Не в этот раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
